Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: How Season Two's Red Light on the Wedding Night could've gone. Java Junkie. Completed.
1. He Built Me a Chuppah

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

Since everyone seemed to like _That Damn Diner Owner_, I thought I'd try changing the events of the series again. So here you go.

**Summary:** How things could've gone is Season Two's "Red Light on the Wedding Night". Some dialouge borrowed from that episode and possibly "The Road Trip to Harvard". Lorelai's POV.

**Rating:** Let's go with my usual PG-13.

**Disclaimer: **If it's mine, apparently they don't listen to me.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Did you mean all those things you said about marriage?" I asked. Me and Luke were having a really nice conversation, in my opinion. I mean, he _made_ me a chuppah. Max could never make me a chuppah. Sure, he could tell me about the origins and proper usage of a chuppah, but make one? That's all Luke. Yeah, Luke will make some very lucky girl very happy someday. _Oh just admit it Lorelai_, I thought sadly, _you wish it were him you were marrying, not Max_.

"What things?" Luke asked in that sexy voice of his. _Stop it Gilmore! Fiance. Max. Sound familiar? Yeah those are the reasons that you having 'sexy Luke' thoughts is __**bad**__. Cause, as much as you want it to be, it's not Luke your marrying, it's Max, so deal with it!_

"You really want me to repeat them for you?" I like Luke. A lot. I mean that much is obvious, just by the way I act around him. But me and Luke wouldn't work out, not only because he is my best friend, but because I'm wearing another guy's ring.

"No. I mean, I guess, for some people marriage, you know, isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, it's probably better than being hobbled or something like that." _Yeah, a lot better. Safety, comfort, stability._ Basicly everything I feel around Luke.

"And people can evolve together, don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"Yoko an John Lennon did. They just got closer and closer as the years went by. At the end, they had the same face." _God, I'd love to have that._

"Yeah, it got a little spooky."

"But cool."

"Yeah, they were lucky. I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person."

"Yeah, if you find that person." I found that right person, right? _Yeah, you're standing under a chuppah with him._ But Max is good to me. And it's only logical, I mean Rory likes him, and he likes Rory. _But do you want to spend the rest of your life with the logical choice instead of the one who makes you happy?_ I thought about it.

Screw logic.

"Hey, Luke? Can you wait here a minute?" I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I was damn sure that it was the perfect weather for a road trip.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I ran inside to Rory's room.

"Pack!"

"What?"

"Pack."

"What's going on?"

"We are hitting the road."

"What?"

"Pack everything. Traveling light is for girls."

"What' going on here? Why are we hitting the road?" _I don't know._

"We haven't taken a road trip in forever and the weather is perfect."

"We can't take a road trip. You're getting married this weekend." Oh, Rory. Smart as she is she hasn't seemed to figure it out yet.

"No I'm not."

"What? Why?" I tried to come up with how to say it, when suddenly my mother's words came back to me.

"Because I didn't want to try on my wedding dress every night." Rory looked at me sympathetically.

"Where are we going?"

"Hold on." I ran back outside to find Luke, who had either heard me and Rory or had excellent peceptive skills.

"Lorelai, what the hell is going on?" I grinned at him.

"Hey, Luke, how do you feel about going on a road trip?"

_tbc _(I think)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well? What'd you think? Review!!!


	2. C'mon Honey, Let's Go Make Some Noise

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't know who Gilmore Girls belong to anymore, is it ASP? Is it those stupid new writers? All I know, is that it's NOT me.

I know I didn't give chapter one a title, but this one has one.

**Chapter 2: C'mon Honey, Let's Go Make Some Noise**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe we almost forgot our CDs!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rory said, "thank God Luke reminded us." Me and Rory flashed Luke smiles as I popped the the Bangle's greatest hits.

"I did not remind you! I just saw the book and asked what they were, you got excited and started thanking me." Oh, Luke, so modest, soooo hot. _God Gilmore! It's starting to turn into a freakin' porno in here!_ Manic Monday came on.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Me and Rory started singing at the top of our lungs. Luke rolled his eyes at our antics and sat there quietly. My favorite line of the song came on. "He tells me in his bedroom voice," I turned to Luke seductively, "C'mon honey let's go make some noise."

"Oh jeez!" Luke said. I started laughing hysterically.

"What Luke! Am I making you uncomfortable?" I smirked at Rory, who was trying not to smile. _Stop flirting Gilmore. You ended your engagement less than an hour ago and you're already talking about bedroom voices with another guy?_ I'm _singing_ about bedroom voices, I argued, and it's Luke! _Yeah, making it WORSE!_ Luke quickly changed the subject.

"Sooo," Luke said, "where are we going?" Me and Rory laughed.

"Lukey," I said, "Lukey, Lukey, Lukey."

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed.

"Ahhh, Lukey," I continued, completely ignoring Luke, "you _obviously_ don't understand the concept of a road trip."

"Huh?" Luke said in confusion. "You go on a trip on the road. Road trip."

"No, no, no Luke," Rory argued, "while that may be a road trip for a rookie, that is NOT a Gilmore road trip." I nodded my head.

"Luke, a Gilmore road trip works like this: we leave, an then we _drive_."

"I don't see the difference between that and what I said," Luke said.

"I do," Rory piped in.

"Luke, you are talking about going somewhere, we're talking about going _somewhere_."

"You are making no sense whatsoever," Luke said.

"Rory, I can't deal with this anymore!" I exclaimed, very much enjoying annoyed Luke. "You explain."

"Okay, Luke. Basicly we leave, and we drive to where ever the road takes us."

"Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?" I smiled at Luke.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked. Luke rolled his eyes and I began singing along to the CD again, deciding that this would be the best road trip ever.

_tbc_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks to everyone to reviewed! Maja, as for the where they're going question, I think I'm going to have this be very similar to "The Road Trip to Harvard", with a few Java Junkie twists. Review some more cause it makes me happy!


	3. Great, Creepy Alice in Wonderland Charac

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Hell, some of the ideas in the next few chapters aren't even mine. That credit goes to:

**gilmoregirls3916, allycat1186, iheartLukeDanes, daniluvsyanot, and Goddess of Rain Pixie. Oh! And ASP of course.  
**

Not all ideas given to me in reviews will be used, and most of them may be slightly tweaked, but they helped me write this chapters and will continue to help me finish this story, so thank you!!! If your name isn't mentioned, I didn't get your review in time, but thank you for reviewing if you did!! Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 3: Great, Creepy Alice in Wonderland Characters. I Feel Right at Home.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, remind me why I let you drive?" I say from the _passenger's seat_, considering Luke took over my car. I mean seriously! I don't care how much I may or may not be in love with you, you do not get to take over my car.

"Because when _you_ were driving, we ended up stopping to verbally insult a random guy on the street!" So! You still can't take over my car!

"He looked just like that guy from N'Sync!" I yell, because, hello, the guy from N'Sync _deserves _to be verbally insulted!

"You chased him for two blocks, screaming at the top of your lungs! I think it's gonna be in the paper tomorrow!"

"Have you ever listened to N'Sync, Luke?" I ask, praying that he will say no.

"Do I look like I would ever have listened to N'Sync?" Thank God! I'm not in love with a gay guy! _First you flirt with him, then you possibly leave your fiance for him, now you love him! That's just great Gilmore!_

"Well, trust me, they need to be dealt with!"

"That wasn't even the real guy from N'Sync, Lorelai!"

"So! My actions will cause awareness for all the insane people who still like, or ever liked, N'Sync!"

"And _you're_ calling _them_ insane?" I don't know why I like him so much, he's mean!

"If they like N'Sync!"

"Guys! If I hear either of you say 'N'Sync' again, I will jump out of this car!" Rory says from the backseat. Me and Luke stop arguing and for a few minutes, the car is silent. Then I notice something on the side of the road.

"Ooh! Luke, pull over!"

"Why? You see a Backstreet Boy look-alike?"

"I'm not even gonna ask why you know who the Backstreet Boys are. But, no, look!" Rory and Luke look out the window and Rory screams.

"Ooh! Haden's Nut house! Listen to the woman!"

"Why? All the salt will kill you by the time your forty!"

"Yes, but Luke," I argue, "according to you, we're already got one foot in the grave because of all the coffee and junk food we consume, so what's a little salt gonna do?" Luke sighed and pulled over. Yay, I love the power I have over men. "You know, I love road food."

"I love it, too," Rory says. Luke groans.

"I mean, what can be better than what they serve at Haden's Nut House?" I ask.

"Unless you don't like nuts."

"As if those people exist." Luke raises his hand.

"I don't like nuts," he says.

"It's okay, Luke. I know that Backstreet Boys comment was a slip-up, but you don't have to hide your sexuality from us, we'll still like you." I'll still probably be in love with you. Luke trys to comment but I ignore him, switching back to topic. "But seriously, if I was in a rock band touring and stuff, I'd make the driver stop at every Haden's Nut House we pass."

"Wow, your Behind the Music is gonna be really wild."

"Indeed. Now, I'm gonna go call Sookie."

"Why?"

"She doesn't know about the..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I glanced over at Luke, "perfect." Rory fortunately doesn't notice what I was looking at. I mean, it's kinda hard to tell your daughter your possibe feelings for a guy when he's sitting next to you, you know? I walked away from Luke and Rory and dialed Sookie's number. "Hi, Sookie, it's me."

"Hi, Sweetie, you on your way in?"

"Um, no, not yet. I'm actually gonna be out of town for a couple days."

"What?"

"I decided to hit the road."

"But how can you be hitting the road? You're supposed to be getting..."

"The engagement's off, Sookie."

"What? What happened?"

"I, just... didn't love him."

"Aww, honey, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I hope you didn't get too far on the cake." I wouldn't want Sookie to do all that work for nothing.

"No, no, no. You caught me in plenty of time. In fact, I've been so busy lately, I actually forgot about it."

"Good. Hey, could you mention canceling the wedding to Miss Patty? That way, by the time we get back..."

"The whole town will have chatted it out of their systems. Yeah, of course. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I've got Rory and Luke with me."

"Luke's with you?" Sookie's asked suspiciously.

"C'mon Sook, don't read too much into this."

"Alright I won't, but the town..."

"I think I like him," I admitted. Sookie screeched.

"Oh my God! You finally realized it!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, are you going somewhere _romantic_?" Sookie asked, obviosly not hiding her dirty implication.

"Sookie! I've got my kid with me! Besides, we don't know where we're going."

"My favorite kind of trip. Okay, have _fun_."

"Sookie!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That had better not be a map," I say to Luke when we get back into the car.

"We're obviously lost. I'm trying to help us get un-lost."

"There's a no map policy on Gilmore road trips, Luke," Rory said.

"Oh, really, Rory? Is that why I found this in _your _bag?"

"Liar!" Rory says.

"Rory!" I say in shock.

"He has no proof!"

"It was in your bag, Rory," Luke says, then he turns to me, "hey? How are you driving again?" I smile at him.

"Cause I'm pretty," I tease. I swear I see Luke blush at this. "But seriously, put the map away!"

"No! It's gonna be dark soon and I'm pretty sure you and your map smuggling daughter don't want to sleep in the car," he says.

"He's right, Mom," Rory says from the backseat.

"Shush you!" I say to her, "I should disown you for bringing a map!"

"Now," Luke says, ignoring our antics, "to the best of my map reading abilities, we're heading to Portsmouth, New Hampshire."

"Huh, Portsmouth," I say.

"What?" Luke asks.

"I actually have a friend in Portsmouth. Donald something-or-other Stein."

"A close personal friend, huh?" My soon-to-be disowned daughter says.

"Donald moved there a couple years ago and opened a B&B." Luke and Rory both groan. "No, it's actually supposed to be pretty cool."

"A cool B&B?" Luke asks skeptically.

"That's like saying an understated Nicholas Cage movie," Rory argues.

"It's different. Every room is supposed be decorated in this weird style from a different century."

"That does sound kinda cool," Rory says. We both look at Luke.

"Fine."

"Let's go!" I say.

"Let's call," Luke says.

"Let's go," I say again.

"Let's call," Rory argues.

"Sense of adventure," I say.

"Let's go," they both say.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello there," says the woman at the front desk.

"Hi," I reply.

"Would you like to ring the bell?" she asks. Luke looks at me questionably. I shrug and ring the bell. "Well done."

"Uh, do you have a room available?" I ask, debating whether I should laugh or scream at this slightly creepy woman.

"Yes, we do."

"See, they have a room," I brag to Luke and Rory. "Is Donald here?"

"Oh, no no. I bought this place from Donald last year. It's my place now. I'm Ladonn."

"Hi. Yes, I noticed it looked a little different. Actually, very different "

"Did you see it before?"

"Pictures."

"Well, it was wacky, just like Donald. It was fun, you know, but just a little to woo-woo. It was just too eclectic. I don't care for ecletic. I don't thinkk B&B-ers do either."

"No, you wouldn't want anything out of the normal." Besides yourself.

"Okay, welcome to the Cheshire Cat." The Cheshire Cat? As in the creepy smiling Alice in Wonderland character, I look back to Ladonn. Maybe they're related.

"Nice name. I'm gonna go consult for just one second," I say, pulling Rory and Luke away from the desk. "We must leave this place immediately."

"And sleep where?" Rory asked.

"Anywhere!"

"Mom, I'm tired and I'm starving."

"Okay, she's named the place after an Alice in Wonderland character, This is my worse nightmare. I'm sure Luke would agree."

"I do," he said, "but I'm not sure I'm in the mood to die of exposure in the Jeep."

"Okay, okay." We walk back to Ladonn.

"You know," she says, "I think you and your husband make the cutest couple."

"Excuse me?" Luke asks, but I'm in the mood to watch Luke squirm.

"Thank you. We're newlyweds." Luke turns to look at me, I smile.

"Oh! How sweet! Rooms three and four are all yours."

"Three _and_ four?" I ask.

"Well, newlyweds deserve a little privacy, don't you think?" Luke eyes widen at this.

"Of course," I say, knowing it would seem weird if I told her I was lying now. Hm, a creepy B&B and staying the night in a room _alone_ with Luke. Remember when I said this was going to be the best road trip ever?

I take that back.

_tbc_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow! That came out longer than expected. If you didn't see your idea, don't worry, I still have more up my sleeve. Review if you want to see what it is!


	4. Whoa Step Back No One's That Gay

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls belongs to someone that is not me.

Just as a Gilmore related side-note, I just saw Evan Almighty. Steve Carell was hilarious, and Lauren was amazing, as always, Just thought I'd add that.

**Chapter 4: Whoa. Step Back. No One's That Gay  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luke looked really, really mad. Rory looked really, really amused. I'm not sure how I looked, but if it was at all similar to how I felt, I looked really, really panicked. To recap my lovely dilema, instead of marrying Max, I decided to to take a chance and go on a road trip with Rory and Luke, who all signs point to me being in love with. Luke and Rory wanted to stop, so we went to a B&B formally owned by an old friend of mine, now the B&B from hell. The creepy owner, Ladonn, mistook me and Luke for a married couple, and I felt the need to tell her we were newlyweds. She gave us two rooms, because apparantly, newlyweds deserve privacy (dirty!) and now she's leading us up to said rooms, where I will no doubt be on the receiving end of a patented Luke Danes rant.

"Follow me," Ladonn said, taking our bags upstairs. "Watch out for Sammy," she warned, referring to the fattest cat I have ever seen.

"Wowie wowza," I exclaimed when Ladonn was out of earshot.

"That's either Sammy or the cat that ate Sammy," Rory agreed. Luke stepped over Sammy in disgust and me and Rory followed his lead. When we got outside our rooms, I turned to Luke.

"Now, honey," I said, acting for Ladonn's benefit, "Rory can have room three and we'll take four. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great," he replied uncomfortably.

"Can we have our bags, Ladonn? Mines the really big one and Luke's is the really small one."

"No, no, no. You are my guests, I've got it."

"You can take Rory's bag, she's your guest, too."

"Alright," she said, handing me and Luke our bags and a key. We unlocked the door and walked in to room four. Before the door was even fully shut, Luke angrily said,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was about to answer when we heard Rory scream. Worried that Ladonn was trying to kill her, we rushed over to room three. The door was still open so we stepped in, and I had to struggle not to also scream also at the sight before me. Ladonn must've noticed my expression, because she asked,

"What is it, dear?" I thought about a way to put it nicely.

"Uhhh, there's just a lot-"

"A lot of flowers," Rory finished for me.

"Yeah, like a ton of flowers."

"A plethora of flowers."

"A load of flowers."

"Thank you! I get so many compliments on this room," Ladonn said. Was she serious? Were they compliments like 'this room was not bad enough that I'd kill myself, but bad enough that I nearly clawed out my eyes'? Or were there people out there who actually _liked _this? _I bet those same people like N'Sync_, I thought. That thought made me remember Luke, and I glanced over at him. He was wearing a horrified expression, which I guessed was probably similar to mine.

"Are they _moving_?" he asked. I looked around, and sure enough, the flowers seemed to move.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" Ladonn answered, way too enthusiastically, if you ask me. "There's foil on the wall paper and it gives it that illusion. Isn't it terrific?" Yep, _way_ too enthusiastic.

"Unbelievevable," Luke answered.

"B&B-ers love a peaceful setting so they can unwind from their hectic lives. What business are you in?" she asked Luke. _Ha. He gets stuck with the creepy lady._

"Um, I own a diner," he answered.

"Oh, how interesting. What's the theme?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the theme. What kind of food do you serve, what kind of attractions do you offer, etc, etc."

"It's a _diner_," he answered.

"How do you attract business?"

"It's the only diner in a small town, and even the crazy population of Star's Hollow needs to eat." I shot him a look, and he raised his eyebrows in question, just a Ladonn had the exact reaction I expected.

"You live in a small town? I'd love to hear about it!" Oh no, we were going to be stuck there all night. Luckily Luke helped the situation by saying,

"You know honey," he turned to me, "we should probably get settled in."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I looked at Ladonn,"Can we take a raincheck?"

"Oh yes, of course. Now, if you need anything, just ring down or come down, cause I love company. And, oh, I don't want to forget to give you our activity list. Never a dull moment around here."

"Thanks Ladonn," I said.

"Yes, thank you," Rory said. Ladonn left and Luke turned to me.

"Okay, _honey_. What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" Rory spoke up.

"I think Mom can stay in here with me and you can have the other room." I didn't like that idea for a number of reasons.

"Uh, I don't think so, kiddo. We have found the first room in history that would've made Liberace say, 'Whoa. Step back. No one's that gay' and you expect me to stay here _willingly_? I'd rather stay in the other room with Burger Boy here."

"I'm so touched you feel that way," Luke said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but this room freaks me out!" And I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you.

"I personally agree with Rory. You two take the gay room, I'll take the somewhat normal one," he said.

"Hey!" me and Rory both exclaimed.

"What? I'd never be able to sleep in here. You two might make it with only slight scarring."

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'm starving," Rory said.

"Right, let's go eat." We made our way partially down the stairs before I stopped and pulled Rory and Luke back.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Dentists," I answered. "Boston dentists. Cocktail hour at the Chesire Cat."

"So?" Luke asked.

"So our exit's blocked."

"Let's rush past them," Rory suggested. I shook my head.

"Too risky."

"They're not assasins," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"If they catch us, they'll clamp onto to us like leeches, and you know what that means."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Chitchat," I answered overdramatically. "Stomach-churning, mind-numbing, soul deadening chitchat." Rory followed Luke's lead and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm starving. I'm going down there, you can stay here."

"You're that hungry, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hungry enough to answer a hundred probing but only slightly differentiated from each other questions about Chilton, life in a small town, and your hunky hunky boyfriend?" She immediately walked back up the steps, followed by me. Luke called after us,

"Hey, you two aren't the only hungry ones. I'm starving too!" I turned to face him.

"And _you _will be forced to answer questions about your diner, living in a small town, and thanks to me, your lovely wife."

Luke quickly followed us up the stairs.

_tbc_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That was pretty much filler, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I have big things planned for the next chapter.

Review!!! It gives me the will to put my craziness into writing and not into, say, robbing banks or shooting the writers of Season 7.


	5. I Think You Love Him

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Believe it or not, Gilmore Girls DOESN'T belong to me!

Thanks to all the pretty people who reviewed!

**Chapter 5: I Think You Love Him.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

God, in the course of three hours, those people must've participated in every B&B group activity known to man. I was so hungry, and sooooo bored. After deciding against eating the fuzzy Cert and hoping that they would finish with a mass suicide, me and Rory decided we wanted to talk.

"What about?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. Umm, Max?" She so must have been planning this.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You said we could talk."

"Yes, well I thought you meant about makeup or something." Makeup? That's random.

"When have we ever talked about makeup?"

"Never, that's why I thought now would be a good time."

"I just need to know if-"

"Goodnight." I turned off the light. Rory turned it back on. Man, she was persistent.

"Are you sure you're not running scared?"

"Rory."

"Because I think that you really love him but you're just freaked out..."

"Enough!" Goodbye, light.

"...and you don't know what to do!" Why, hello again light. "Because you did this before, with Max, in fact."

"Look, Rory! I have my reasons, and if I choose not to share them with you, that's my choice!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"When we're at a U2 concert, you are my best friend. But right now you are my sixteen-year-old daughter and I am telling you I do not want to have this conservation."

"I think you love him!"

"I think I don't."

"What?"

"Look, Rory. I think I love... someone else."

"Huh?"

"Rory, I think I love..."

"Luke," Rory realized.

"Yeah." Rory was silent. I was sure she'd be happy, I mean, she loves Luke.

"Mom, how can you do this?"

"What!?"

"You were _engaged_ to Max! Everything was planned! Everyone was excited, including you, and then all of a sudden, you're out! I thought it was a freak out, but it's Luke!?"

"I thought you liked Luke!"

"I _do_ like Luke! But I liked Max, too. And you just left! You can't do this Mom!"

"Yes, I can! I can and I did!"

"You know what? I can't sleep in the same room with you right now! Why don't you go stay with _Luke_?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I grabbed an outfit for the next day and stormed out. Luke answered the door after a few minutes of me furiously knocking and trying not to cry.

"Lorelai?" I broke down.

"Luke? Rory and I are fighting, can I sleep in here tonight?"

_tbc_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Review!! It will make me update faster! I'll try to make up for the shortness of this chapter in the next chapter.


	6. Hummingbirds Weren't on the Freaking Lis

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **My dog ate the contract saying I owned it. Darn!

Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys rock!!

**Chapter 6: Hummingbirds Weren't on the Freaking List! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She was standing at the doors in tears. He invited her in and held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort. She looked up at him and gave him a long passionate kiss, finally showing him how she felt. The kiss lasted until they both ran out of air, and by then they were already on the bed. She began to unbutton his shirt and he began kissing her neck._

_"Luke," she half said, half moaned._

"Yeah?" he asked. I opened my eyes. That was all a dream?

"What?" I asked.

"You, um, said my name."

"Oh." I did that aloud? Crap. "Um well, am I hogging the blankets? I do that all the time. I don't know why, I mean, I'll fall asleep sharing the blankets and I'll wake up with all of them. Weird huh?" Great, I was babbling now.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Good." So, I knew Rory was mad at me and all, but I don't know if this was much better. What's better, sharing a bed with a hostile daughter or a man who's name you'll be moaning in your sleep?

"That all?"

"Uh huh, night."

"Night."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, after waking up and adressing the very awkward position me and Luke found ourselves in, (my face buried in his chest and his arm draped across my body) I went to go apoligize to Rory.

"Rory, I'm sorry, please open the door," I said, knocking repeatedly until she answered.

"I'm sorry too Mom!" she brought me inside.

"Ugh! Are there more of them?"

"I think so, the flowers are reproducing. But that's beside the point. Did you tell Luke, you know, what the fight was about?"

"No, I mean, you seemed upset about it, AND it would've made things awkward if he didn't feel the same way!"

"Are you blind?"

"Huh?"

"Mom, Luke's pretty much in love with you. The whole town knows it."

"Ugh, not the whole 'Luke has a thing for you' speech. I mean, why hasn't he said something then?"

"Why haven't you?" She had me there. It would probably be a good idea to tell him, but then again, it could totally ruin our friendship. Gah!

Being in love sucks!

"Okay, let's drop this for now, because I need to eat. Do you think the coast is clear downstairs?" Rory asked.

"Let's check the schedule. Early morning walk, 7:30. Regional history talk, 8:15, bluppity blah bah bah bah. We're in luck. Breakfast just ended and the arts and craft workshop doesn't begin for another thirteen minutes."

"We've got a window!"

"It must be when they all shower."

"I'll grab my bag, you grab Luke. Go go go!"

Me, Luke, and Rory walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by Ladonn.

"Hello strangers!"

"Uh!" Rory yelled.

"Uhh, geez," Luke said. Dammit! Why were all the people standing by the window!?

"We've been worried about you three."

"What are you people doing?"

"We're watching hummingbirds."

"They're still out ther if you wanna scooch in," said one the women looking out the window.

"They're the darndest things. Flap their wing a hundred times a second. It's an engineering marvel," said one of the men.

"That was not on the freaking list!" Luke complained.

"We don't put things like this on the freaking list, because the delights of nature aren't on any kind of schedule," Ladonn said. Stupid nature.

"So push in some chairs. We're gonna make some fresh scones." Food!

"Yes, they're for tea this afternoon," Ladonn confirmed. "I just brought out the first test batch. Have a taste."

"A taste would not be bad," Rory says.

"Uh, maybe just one taste." Luke nods and all three of us eagerly grab a scone. For the next few minutes I talk about publishing, the business I am apparantly in. Fortunately, this gives me an excuse to go make a 'business call', leaving Luke and Rory to their fates.

"Hey, Sookie, it's me."

"Hey sweetie, how's the trip?"

"It's fine. Where are you?" It sounded loud behind her.

"Luke's."

"Luke's can open without Luke?" Wow, shocking.

"Yeah, Ceaser opened. So, um, I have some bad news."

"What?"

"The town knows Luke went with you guys." That's all?

"Uh, Sook, that's not that big a deal, I mean, they're crazy, not stupid. They can put two and two together."

"Yeah, well, that's not the bad news."

"Huh? What is then?"

"Well, they didn't exactly get the story straight." Oh, no.

"What are they saying?"

"Um, the lastest version of the story is that Max ended the engagement because he found out you were having an affair with Luke, and now you and Luke are on your way to Vegas to elope and Rory is your witness."

"WHAT!?" No no no no!

"It's really bad. They talked about it for an hour at town meeting last night!"

"Why didn't you stop them!?"

"I tried to! They won't listen!"

"Oh, no. Luke's gonna be soooo mad! We'll uh, deal with it when we get back to town. Just make sure they don't think I'm having Luke's kid when we get home."

"Okay."

"Bye." I walked back out into the lobby. "Um, honey," I said to Luke, "can I talk to you for a second?" Luke looked relieved.

"Yes."

"C'mon." We walked up the stairs. At the top Luke said,

"Thank you! B&B-ers are creppy as hell and-"

"The town thinks we're eloping."

"WHAT?!"

"The town. I just talked to Sookie, and um, the town thinks that I cheated on Max with you and now we're eloping."

"That's crazy!"

"That's Star's Hollow!"

"Why would they think that?! I mean, we're just friends! You wouldn't have cheated on Max with me and we wouldn't be eloping! We're just friends"

"But is that all we're ever going to be?"

"Huh?"

"Luke..." Giving up on words, I kissed him hard on the lips.

_tbc_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Um, wow. _I_ didn't even expect to end up there. Please review!


	7. Snuffy

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **What do you know? It's not mine, shocker, huh? Some dialog is borrowed from 5:3 Written in the Stars.

**WARNING:** I think Luke is kinda OOC in this chapter, but I'm doing my best.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

**Chapter 7: Snuffy**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was kissing Luke. Diner Luke. Best friend Luke. Guy-who-I-think-left-Max-for Luke. And he was _really_ good at it. I was glad no one was around, because there was a serious make-out session going on. Was I dreaming? God, I hope not, although I wouldn't put it past my evil subconcious. I pinched my arm (which was wrapped tightly around Luke's neck), and was satisfied to find that I was still kissing Luke. Just as I went to deepen the kiss even more, Luke pulled back.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" I smiled at him.

"Gee, are you dense. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He didn't seem as happy as I was. I was beginning to think that kissing Luke had been a very bad idea. But, he had kissed me back.

"Lorelai, you don't know how much I want this," I perked up at this. "but," buts are always bad, "you ended your _engagement_ less than twenty-four hours ago. If this is some kind of rebound thing, please don't put me through it."

"Luke, do you think I would do that to you?" The though kind of upset me, to tell you the truth. As I may of mentioned, I really really liked Luke, and the fact that he thought I would use him as a way to get over Max hurt.

"Maybe. No. Ah, god! You confuse me even when you aren't trying to confuse me!" I held back a laugh. "This is not funny, Lorelai! Do you know how huge this is?! This is a _life-changing_ decision, and it needs to be thought about thoroughly!"

"Luke, I know that! I've thought about it for five years!" Luke smiled a little bit.

"You have?"

"Yeah." It surprised me, too. I had figured out that I liked Luke, just not for how long.

"I have, too." Well. That just made things about a zillion times better. I beamed at him. "But you _just _broke up with Max."

"Yes. But I had a very good reason." Luke looked at me confusedly. "C'mon Snuffy." I started to lead him downstairs.

"Snuffy?" he asked skeptically.

"If anyone asks, that's my pet-name for you."

"Why Snuffy?"

"Cause your face looked cute when I said it." I then proceeded to mimic his expression. He rolled his eyes and followed me into the lobby.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we got down to the lobby, Rory looked like she was in hell. She looked up at us and looked surprised to see Luke with his arm around me. She shot me a questioning look and I winked, bringing Luke over to sit on an open couch.

"So," Ladonn said, "Rory here is probably a little tired of talking about her love life. What about you two?" She turned to me and Luke.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, how did you two lovebirds meet?"

"Well..." I started. Luke cut me off.

"It was in my diner five years ago during the lunch rush. This woman-"

"Ooh! Is it me?" I interrupted.

"This woman comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy-"

"Ooh! It's me!"

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what." I smile. "So I finally turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying--sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her."

"I bet she took that well," Rory said sarcastically. I glared at her.

"She asked me what my birthday was," Luke continued. "I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me."

"What did it say?" One of the women asked.

"Under "Scorpio" she had written, 'you will meet an annoying women today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee."

"But she didn't go away," I said. Luke shook his head.

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me, one day it would bring me luck." He put his arm around me again and smiled in rememberence.

"And..." one of the men said.

"And what?" Luke asked.

"Did you keep it?" Rory asked. I shake my head.

"I'm sure he tossed it-" I was cut off by Luke handing me a folded slip of paper. I opened it and felt teaes come to my eyes. "You _kept_ this?" I asked him.

"Obviously," he answered.

"I can't believe you kept this!" I gave him a kiss. I think it was around this point Rory figured out we weren't acting anymore.

"Hey Mom," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, will you excuse us?" I asked everyone.

"Go ahead," Ladonn said, wiping her eyes after Luke's story. Me and Rory walked up the stairs to the spot were I had previously been making out with Luke.

"Mom?! Are you and Luke together?!" I nodded excitedly. Rory shreiked. "Oh my God! Since when?!"

"About five minutes ago!"

"Mom! That's great! Just... don't break up, I reallly don't like the idea of starving."

"Don't worry Ror, I want this to work _so_ badly."

"It will Mom."

_tbc_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There you go. Sorry about taking _forever_ to update, but I was having a hard time deciding where to go. Also, I'm considering writing a new story, and I've been focusing on that.

REVIEW!!!


	8. KissyKissy

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. Neither does Harvard. Or some of these events or some of the dialogue. That's from 2:04 "The Road Trip to Harvard".

Thanks to all you reviewers. You make me do a happy dance!

**Chapter 8: Kissy-Kissy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How could you two leave me downstairs with _them_!?" Rory cried. "And all to go play kissy-kissy!? I'm gonna have abandonment issues!"

"We didn't _leave _to play kissy-kissy," I defended. "We left so I could tell Luke about the rumors our crazy town started. The kissy-kissy was just an added bonus." I smiled at Luke.

"Okay! Could you two not say kissy-kissy anymore?! It's freaking me out!" he said.

"Kissy-kissy," I whispered in his ears. He shot me a death stare.

"You left me hanging," Rory pouted.

"We owe you," I said.

"Big time," she said.

"Well you're out now," I pointed out, "what do you want to do?"

"Kill you," she stated.

"And?"

"I don't know? What do you want to do?"

"I'll tell you the real answer to that question when you're twenty-one." I grinned at Luke suggestively.

"Lorelai!" he cried. Rory groaned.

"Seriously, Mom," she said.

"Bounce tennis balls off of Sammy?" I suggested.

"I said _seriously_, Mom!"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you look at the map I know you snuck back from Luke?"

"You mean the map that _Luke_ smuggled on to the trip and that _Luke _has hidden in his room?" she asked, lying unconvincingly.

"No. I mean the one _you_ smuggled and currently have in your pocket," I answered. She sighed.

"Fine." She pulled out a map.

"So what's near?" Luke asked. Rory glanced at the map.

"Um, Concord."

"What is that, like look at grapes?" I asked.

"Manchester."

"Uh, been there, done that," I said.

"When?" Luke asked.

"Well, never. But I feel like I have," I said. Rory sighed and continued.

"Salem."

"Ooh, witches and stonings! There's something there!" I exclaimed.

"Boston, Newton, Needham..." And the perfect idea hit me.

"Oh, go back. Go back!"

"What? Boston? Newton?"

"I know where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked. I turned to Rory.

"You will love it." Then I turned to Luke. "And _you_ will tolerate it even if you don't like it." He didn't object. Ha ha, I have the power! I started crumpling up the map so it would fit in he bag.

"You're folding it wrong, Lorelai," Luke scolded.

"Yeah, Mom! That's my map!"

"Is it smaller?" I asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"Then it's not wrong. I'll buy a new one when we get there."

"Where are we going," Rory asked.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I don't believe it," Rory stated in amazement. I smiled.

"Well believe it, cause there it is," I said.

"Harvard University," Rory said.

"It's really real," I said.

"Yeah," Luke added, "not just those pictures that you show everyone."

"It looks just like them," Rory said.

"Beautiful," I said.

"What are we doing here?" Rory asked.

"We are beholding your future," I answered.

"It's big," Rory stated.

"Very big," Luke agreed.

"You've got a big future, Kid," I said.

"Well are we going in?" Luke asked, starting to walk towards the entrance.

"Yeah. Come on, Ror," I said, following him. Rory just stood there.

"Wait. Come on where?" she asked.

"Inside," Luke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't go inside," Rory argued.

"Why, is there a force field or something around the place?" I joked.

"This is Harvard," Rory said.

"So?" Luke asked.

"This is Harvard," she repeated.

"We know," I said.

"We can't just go inside. You need a guide," she said.

"Me and Luke will be your guides," I said.

"What do you two know about Harvard?"

"We know this, look there's Harvard," I said.

"It's a university," Luke said.

"Smart people go there," I added.

"There's buildings," Luke continued.

"Mom. Luke," Rory said before I could add that people learn at Harvard.

"Hey don't you want to see it? Huh? The place where you'll be living and studying and developing very naive but pretentious world views that will come crashing down the minute you graduate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"You know you want to," Luke said.

"All the other kids are doing it," I added.

"Harvard," Rory breathed in amazement. Me and Rory linked arms (Luke refused to link his) and walked through the gates of Harvard.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, so there's Chapter 8! Luke may have a little OOC, but yeah, my story.

Review! Or I might just have to bring in Chris and have him sweep Lorelai off her feet.

Just kidding, I would never consider doing that heinous act, but please please review!


	9. Angie, Trish, and, um, Bob

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **A probably unnecessary PG-13

**Disclaimer: **If Gilmore Girls belonged to me, you wouldn't be reading this. Instead, you'd being watching the Gilmore channel, which would play Gilmore Girls around the clock (early season 7 would be banned). But alas, I don't own it, and we are therefore forced to suffer with no Gilmore-devoted channels. Oh, and some of the dialog is borrowed from "The Road Trip to Harvard".

**Chapter 9: Angie, Trish, and, um, Bob**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Harvard is over 300 years old."

"Founded in 1636," Rory said affectionately.

"That means that almost everyone who ever went to Harvard is dead now. Are you sure you still want to ge here?" I asked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai, almost everyone who ever lived in _America_ is dead now. Are you sure you still want to live here?" he mocked. I used his attempt to make fun of me against him.

"No! Let's move to Canada!" I said. Luke rolled his eyes and I looked back at the Harvard guidebook in my hand. "They developed the pacemaker here. Also, they discovered how electromagnetism and radioactivity are two manifestations of of the same force and postulated existence of a charmed quark." _What the hell does that mean?_ I wondered.

"I was wondering who did that," Luke said sarcastically.

"The smarties at Harvard," Rory said. I smiled and read more of the guide book.

"Holy smokes. They get an average of 18,000 applicants every year and only 2,000 get in. Those are not good odds," I said.

"No, they're not," Luke said. "But at least Rory has more people who's faces she can rub it in to when _she's _accepted." I smiled at Luke's show of confidence for my daughter.

"Of course she'll get in," I said, "she's different." I looked back to the guidebook. "Past graduates. Henry James..."

"Isn't that a beer?" Luke asked.

"An a novelist," Rory corrected. "Go on."

"John Adams. That one's a beer!"

"Our second president. He's very in right now."

"_I _knew that," Luke said.

"Shut up," I said with a pout before continuing. "W.E.B Du Bois, Yo-Yo Ma. Oh, cool! Fred Gwynn."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Herman Munster. Now I'm impressed," I joked. We walked up to a vendor.

"Do you want something?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, a nice cold _John Adams_," I said, shooting a look at Luke.

"Or some coffee?" Rory asked.

"Or some coffee," I agreed. Rory walked to the vendor and I started looking at the bulletin board. "Hey, there's people looking for roommates. Tons of them," I started reading the ads, "'Wanted, girls to share a two bedroom apartment locate in trial bridge, quiet building, quiet building, so quiet roomie a must,'" I shook my head, "Join a convent and cloister yourself, you loser."

"Lorelai," Luke said, "it's gonna be two years before she goes to Harvard. These people will have roommates or have graduated by then. Besides," he added, "you don't need to visit Rory daily, you gotta give the girl some space once she's in college."

"You just don't want me to move away," I teased.

"Something like that," he said quietly. I grinned and gave him a kiss. His arm snaked around my waist and the kiss deepened. Then Rory walked up.

"Whoa, you two. Just because we're on a college campus doesn't mean you two have to make out in public like college kids. I'm being scarred here!" she said. Me and Luke broke apart and he smiled at me.

"I'm gonna go grab a soda," he said, gesturing to the vendor.

"Why didn't you just ask Rory when she was over there?" I asked

"Cause I just decided I wanted it now," he answered.

"Or maybe you just are trying to hold on to your masculinity and refuse to be helped by a woman!" I joked accusingly.

"What?" he asked in confusion. I laughed.

"Just go get you're soda." He smiled at me again (God I love that smile) and walked over to the vendor. I returned my attention to the bulletin board and a boy I assumed to be student walked over to me.

"Man there are a lot of postings here," he stated.

"Oh, yeah, there sure are," I said.

"You looking for a place to live?"

"Uhh, maybe."

"Well there's a lot of choices. Something for everybody."

"Yeah, yeah. Unless you're one of those existentialists who can't really figure out what they want."

"Good point, good point. Hey, I think we have a class together. Contract Law, Professor Chefferson?" It was around here that I realized he was flirting with me. I glanced over at Luke to see if he had noticed. He had, and he did not look overjoyed by the fact.

"Oh yeah, Chef's class."

"Right. I've been meaning to say hi to you."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at Luke, who looked very, very jealous.

"Yeah."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"Hi," I said, keeping my eye on a increasingly jealous Luke.

"So, do you like the class?"

"Um, it's not too bad." I swear Luke was about to explode. I couldn't get over how cute it was that he was getting jealous over some random college kid.

"He's kinda got a monotone voice. If I don't caf up he puts me right to sleep."

"Oh, I'm about to caf up just for the hell of it," I said, holding up my coffee cup.

"Okay. So I'll see you in class. An maybe at that Phi Cap party tonight?"

"Ginchy!"

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye." He walked away and Luke came over, still looking jealous.

"So, who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He didn't mention his name. Why? You jealous?"

"No, of course not. I mean, he has to be like ten years younger than you. What do I have to be jealous about?" He sounded like he was saying this more to himself than to me.

"Nothing." I kissed him. "Absolutely and totally _nothing_." Luke seemed calm after I said this and we kissed again. I applaud my daughter for waiting until tongue was involved to interrupt.

"Um, guys. Public place and lots of scarring. These are things I will tell my therapist." Me and Luke broke apart and the three of us kept walking.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After convincing Rory that she doesn't suck and doesn't fritter too much, we walked past a dorm. I looked at it approvingly.

"This is a dorm? Not bad, huh?"

"Pretty actually," Rory said.

"Come on, let's see what it looks like inside."

"Lorelai, we can't do that!" Luke said.

"Why not?" Rory answered for him.

"It says 'Residents Only' in plain English."

"So?" I walked into the building, giving Luke and Rory no choice but to follow me.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We got inside and Rory started worrying.

"We're gonna get in trouble," she said.

"You're such a worrywart." I saw two female students walking down the hall. "Ooh, get in character."

"What?"

"Hey there!" The girls looked at me and the first one answered.

"Hi."

"I'm Angie, this is Trish. And this is, um, Bob." Luke shot me a look.

"Hi," Girl number two said.

"How's it going?"

"Not bad," said girl number one.

"Oh, cool. We're just kinda hanging out between classes. We got Chef next. So, we'll probably see you at the Phi Alpha Beta thing tomorrow, right?" Luke looked at me in amusement.

"Maybe," said Girl Number 1.

"Yeah, I know, we're not sure either. They can so totally lame. Gag me."

"Yeah," Girl number one agreed. "See ya." They left and Rory turned to me.

"You do realize that all of your college jargon comes from 'Happy Days' and the 'Valley Girls' song?" she asked. I waved her off and kept walking.

_tbc_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, like, yeah, oh my God, that chapter like took forever, and I considered writing more but then I was like "Oh my God, no. Gag me with a spoon!". (Sorry, writing this totally made me have to look up the 'Valley Girls' song on Youtube. I will end up talking like this for hours)

Like oh my God, like review! That would be like so bitchen! If you don't review, like bag your face!


	10. Fitting

Doing What's Right on the Wedding Night

**Rating: **A totally unneeded PG-13.

**Disclaimer: **Yep, it's mine. I'm also dating Orlando Bloom and cheating on him with Milo Ventimiglia. God, get the point. Some (and by some I mean most) dialog borrowed from 2:04 "The Road Trip to Harvard".

Thanks for the reviews people! Glad to know my freaky overuse of the word 'like' didn't stop you! As for the quick update, I'm actually trying to stick to my word. At the end of _This Is Your Life_ I said I want all my stories finished by Saturday, and well, at least most of them will be. I can't make any promises about _The Return of Jess Mariano_, cause my muse ran away when it found out I was only joking about owning the show. Anyway...

**Chapter 10: Fitting**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Continuing on after the dorms, we found our ways to one of the academic buildings.

"God, these classrooms are huge," Rory said in awe.

"Better to fit those big Harvard brains," I said. We stood in front of one of the lecture halls and heard the end of a professor's sentence.

"...had given birth. Reckon on everything, expect everything. What sort of thought is this?"

"Depressing?" a student tried.

"On the surface, maybe. But go underneath. What is he postulating beyond fatalism?"

"Are we allowed to be hearing this?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rory asked.

"Are we supposed to be_ understanding _this?" Luke asked.

"God, I hope not," I said.

"I'm following just fine," Rory stated. Me and Luke looked at her. "What? It makes total sense." God, I hate having a genius daughter!

"Hey," I said, realizing how badly I had to go to the bathroom, "I'm gonna go find a ladies room. You know, sneak a smoke, see if anyone slipped asprin in my coke," I said, joking at the end.

"Okay, Rizzo. I'd like to listen a little more." Luke looked a little confused by our reference and I made a mental note to introduce him to the wonder that is Grease.

"What about you, Snuffy?" I said, using my 'pet name' to annoy him. "You good here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. The scene I left was Rory hanging on to the professor's every word and Luke trying to understand some of them. When I got back, Luke still looked the same, but now Rory was in the classroom debating.

"That's an interesting point, Professor, but I'm not sure I agree," Rory said from inside. I walked up to Luke and whispered,

"How long has she been in there?"

"She went in not long after you left, the professor saw her lingering and thought she was taking the class."

"That's because stoicism was not about giving up things, of monwy and luxuries and stuff," Rory continued. It made me proud and broke my heart at the same time to see her fitting there so well. The professor made a comment and the class started debating about relativity before Rory noticed that I was back. "Thanks. This was fun," she said, leaving the classroom. "Did you see me?" she asked me and Luke excitedly.

"Yes," I said happily.

"You did great in there," Luke said proudly.

"I was in college," she said.

"It was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Did I look like I belonged?"

"Completely," I assured her. "You're a natural."

"I can't believe how it happened. I just got swept up and then teacher asked a question, and before I knew it..."

"You were blowing them away," Luke said.

"Well, I don't know if I was blowing them away but suddenly I was talking and I couldn't stop." I nodded my head.

"I know that feeling," I sympathized.

"Boy, do you ever," Luke muttered. I slapped him affectionately.

"College is ggonna be amazing. I can't wait. I love college. I love Harvard. I love fatalism." And I have such a weird daughter, I thought.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Please Ladonn, let me carry the bags," Luke said. I assumed he probably had the same gameplan as me: get out of creepy B&B and away from is creepier owner ASAP.

"Nonsense," Ladonn argued.

"But they're so heavy," Rory interjected. Ladonn sighed.

"I'll just get them down the stairs for you," we made it to the lobby, "whew. Let me catch my breath here." Luke barely gave me time to pay before he ran out with the bags, Rory following eagerly.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had been driving for awhile and Rory had fallen asleep. Luke looked over at me and could obviously tell something was up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Lorelai."

"She fit."

"Yes, she did. How are you taking that."

"Taking what?"

"Seeing her fit? Cause it's _killing_ me and I didn't give birth to her."

"I loved it... and I hated it."

"That's seems about right." We pulled up to a red light and I gave Luke a quick kiss. It surprised me how little things changed in the transition from best friend Luke to boyfriend Luke. Best friend Luke and I talked easily and flirted. And well, the only difference was that we were allowed to make out now (a change I definitely liked). A thought came into my head that made me smile.

Rory wasn't the only one fitting.

_The End?_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I think that's it. I mean, I could continue into how it would affect Jess's visit and the town's reaction to the news that Luke and Lorelai are together but not married. But I don't know if I can write Jess and not make it Lit.

I have a problem. I seriously check my email like every five minutes to see if I got any reviews. That's how pathetic my life is. Please review so I don't have to see 0 every time I look. 0 is not a happy number and I like being happy.


End file.
